Kim's History
by Niphredil
Summary: this is a summary of kim's past, a character in my series that is little known about. here's a brief explanation. read and review


I have writers block on part 7. This is the story of Kim's past, from the destruction of the moon to the present, including Lucius's attack. There isn't much, but it explains some loose ends in the series. Enjoy.  
  
  
Disclaimer. I only own Kim. Nothing else.  
  
  
  
(Narrated by Serena)  
The moon was desolate and deserted. All of the citizens that weren't in the Royal Family were underground for their portection. So was Serena, Kim's only sibling. Since Serena was too young to battle the dark of the universe, which was about to attack the moon. Serena, only about nine at the time, was determined to help defend her home. Her sister, parents, the Sailor Scouts, which she was one of, and Tuxedo Mask couldn't do it alone. They needed her! She ventured out along the gray plain, searching for the fight.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The land was carpetted with the dead and wounded. The Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask, all lying down, withering in pain, were at one side, a dark figure hovering over them with a stick of wood. "Tom Marvolo Riddle, stop this instant." Her parents strode over. Tom Marvolo Riddle joined the dark of the universe as a support, only to fight against a very powerful magical family. He was winning, for the moment. A chant of some unreconisable words rang in the night. Kim reconized them. "Avada Kedavra!" Her parents fell to the ground. Her sister was right behind them. "Finite Incantatium." The Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask stopped feeling pain, I could tell by their faces. They were relieved and in awe. They didn't know that my sister was the only witch among us. Their powers too weak to help, they sat and watched. The man, Tom Marvolo Riddle looked at me. The stick was pointed right at me. I was stuck to the spot. Kim stepped in front of me. The same words that he said toward my parents he repeated. "Avada Kadavra." The bolt of green light engulfed Kim and Tom. Then, Tom vanished.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Narrated by Kim)  
  
I walked toward my sister. I said nothing to her. "Obliviate." She slipped unconcious. The Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask yelled and screamed at me, thinking I killed her. All that I did was change her memory, so when she went to live among the muggles, she would fit in and wouldn't remember the horrible past of hers and mine. I placed a bubble of a substance around her, and sent to her new home. I walked over to the Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask and Luna, my cat and my parents' advisor. "You sent her? Good. Once the king and queen know, everything will go as planned." I whispered into Luna's ear, "They're dead, I think. I'm not sure. Don't tell them, please." Luna always understood. At this point, I was about to do the same thing to the others, but I was knocked down by Darian, Tuxedo Mask. He held a knife to my throat. I could still move. "Obliviate." His eyes slipped toward the back of his head and he fell off of me. I took the knife and put it in its sheath, which was on me, since I own it. He took it off of me to try to kill me, since they were weak on powers and didn't have magic powers, like me. I sent him toward Serena, the others following.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Narrated by Kim)  
  
I began my teaching career a year or so after the attack. I became attached to five of my students, yet one of them I felt uneasy about. The five were Lily, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Lily was spunky and lively, similar to my younger sister, yet still bright, unlike my sister. James and Sirius, on the other hand, were as bright as Lily; but were the biggest pratical jokers that Hogwarts had ever seen. Remus was smart also, but more careful than James and Sirius, yet he still liked to have fun. Peter was passive, gullable. A prime target for my arch enemy. I didn't trust him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Ten years after the attack, Lily, James, Peter, Sirius, and Remus graduate. This is set two years after they graduate.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Narrated by author)  
  
"Lily, the charm was performed. Calm down!" "I agree with Lily. I don't think that you three are safe." The door is knocked down. BOOM! "Lily, run, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off.........." Sounds of Lily stumbling out of the room with Harry tightly cradled in her protective arms............ a door burst open........... a cackle of high-pitched laughter........ "James, no! Go with Lily, I'll hold him off! Go!!" Kim hit the floor. "No!" "Avada Kedavra!" James hit the floor. Lily ran to see what was happening. "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" "Stand aside, you silly girl........, stand aside, now........" "Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead........ Not Harry! Please......... have mercy....... have mercy......(sobbing)" The bone chilling laughter filled the air. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Avada kedavra!" Lily Potter hit the wooden floor. Kim crawled over and made a sign on Harry's forehead. A golden cresent appeared. "I protect you with my powers, Harry James Potter." She crawled over him. "Avada kedavra!!!" "No........." The curse rebounded onto Voldemort. Harry cried in the dismal night. "You're safe now, little one............." Kim passed out.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Narrated by Kim)  
  
I went back and taught at Hogwarts for 11 more years, desvastated by Lily's and James' deaths. Then Harry came along.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I was invisible at all of Harry's escapades with Voldemort to protect him, The Sorcerer's Stone, The Chamber of Secrets, in the Shrieking Shack with Sirius and Remus, at the graveyard of Voldemort's rebirth and more. I protected him with certain spells, such as the boils on Quirrel's hands and face were an intensifying charm on Lily's protection, without it Harry would be dead meat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Two years after they graduated, I died.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I remember the attack as if it were yesterday. I jumped infront of Harry, who was trying to protect Hermione, just like James protecting Lily. I couldn't let it happen again. I knew they were meant to be. I couldn't let them die. Instead I willingly did. I faded into the darkness suroundding me, seeing everything like an invisible spector.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I returned and saved them later from Lucius and the unknown people in the woods, then I couldn't let them know, everything would go wrong. I didn't even want them to see me at the school. I just was too tired to get up early enough. I stayed and fought Lucius, but he hit me first with a pain curse that never would cease until I died. He put the gash there to add to my pain and anguish. I laid on the forest floor, awaiting death to claim me. I was lucky that my former allies came to my rescue. Dead lucky.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Narrated by author)  
  
Kim went unconcious after that. The rest is found in my series.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I am sorry that it is so short. More to come with this.  
  
  
  
  
~Moon Princess~  
  
  
  



End file.
